Shattered Light
by Blood'Red-Envy'Rei
Summary: You never know who your true light is until your trapped within your darkness. It's a yaoi, contains lemon, and is Sasuke Kiba. Contains character s death! Suck at summeries read to see more!
1. Eternal Darkness meet Eternal Light

**/thinking/"speaking" I do not own any of the characters. They belong to the creator of naruto! I do own this plot tho! I do this out of pure fun and entertainment. I am not gaining any money from this. Please no bashing. If you hate yaoi go some where else. If you don't like this couple, don't bash it... Please and thank and enjoy! ^////^**

**Kiba pov**

I heard the padding of footsteps. They grew louder, yet softer... I felt the chilling air of the winters night seep through my window. I was cold...I wanted his warmth. /Sasuke..../. I slowly sat up from my bed and slid on my deep blue colored hoodie and wrapped myself up in this blanket. This blanket... This coldness... I know where I am. He came and took me away from everyone... "Sasuke..." I whispered softly with sadness lingering along his name. I cried... I wanted see him... /Why won't you come see me Sasuke? Why are you so cruel now?/ I buried myself under the blanket and cried. I heard the door click open and click closed. I slowly sat up and suddenly deep black onyx eyes were staring at me. "S-s-sasuke." He smirked. "My little inu what are you crying for? I came here all the way to see you and you cry when I do so? Maybe I should not come at all?" He slowly stood up and turned his back to me. /No!/ I jumped up and hugged him. "P-please don't go Sasuke... Please.." He was warm.. I buried my face into his back and slowly wept. I felt him shift and suddenly I found myself pinned down to the bed with my hands above my head and those cold eyes greedily looking at me. I squirmed. I knew what he wanted...I wanted it too, but not like this...I wanted us to do this somewhere warm and cozy...He wanted only pleasure and lust...I wanted love and pleasure... I wanted him to LOVE me... I felt his cold rough hands graze my stomach. I shivered. I knew I was going to cry after this, but I needed it...And if this was the only way for me and him to feel close I was his for the taking. Small tears burned at the corners of my eyes and the slowly fell free. The hoodie and shirt I had been wearing we're completely off by now. I felt his skillful tongue along my neck. A small moan escaped my lips and that's when I felt a hot burning sensation radiating from a spot on my neck. Sasuke was biting me and putting a curse seal on me.

I screamed! "SASUKE PLEASE STOP! I-IT HURTS!" He only bit harder. "AHHHHHHH!!" I gripped whatever I could. My hands grabbed his hair and started to yank, but he was firm in place. Tears were pouring down my cheeks now. He let go and I felt a warm liquid running down my neck to my shoulder. /My sheets are ruined now./ I glanced up at him and he captured my lips in a rough dominate kiss. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and discovered every inch of it. My eyes fell closed and I moaned into the kiss. I kissed him back trying to deepen the sensation when he pulled back. A whimper escaped my lips. "My my my kiba, you sure are eager." My eyes were glazed over,. but I knew he had a smirk plastered on his face. I slowly started to strip for him. I felt like it was just a game now... "Please seme-san, I am yours for the taking.. Please take me." He let out a low growl and suddenly my hands were tied together and tied to my head board. His skillful tongue danced along my collar bone and down my chest. He circled my right nipple and consumed it with his hot mouth. I gasped and arched my back. His right hand was tweaking my left nipple and I was practically screaming is name. "Your screaming my name already and we haven't even gotten to the good part yet." He dipped his head into my navel and I was squirming. His ghostly butterfly kisses were agonizing. I glanced down at him a desperate look in my chocolate colored eyes. He slowly undid my pants button and used his teeth to slide the zipper down. In one swift movement I was completely bare in front of him. I gasped at the cold rush of air that hit me. My body was shivering from all the fore play and the cold. "S-seme-san" I moaned as his kissed the inner part of my right thigh. I subconsciously opened my legs wider so he could gain easier access to his...well treasure I guess. I felt his left hand slowly massage my inner thigh while his right hand fondle my sack... It was heaven. "oooohhh." I wasn't ready for it... A wet moist cavern encircled my throbbing cock and I lost it. My hips buck and I came rather quickly. "S-s-s-saahhh!" I felt his hands hold my hips down. /Must of accidentally chocked him./ He continued to give me a blow job until I came at least two more times. I was panting, my cheeks were red, and my body was quivering. I saw him hold up three fingers. "Suck my little inu." I touched his hand then slowly engulfed his fingers. I delicately soaked the fingers in a coat of saliva, eagerly licking and sucking. I heard Sasuke let out a low growl and then he pulled his fingers out. He quickly untied me with his free and said, "Onto your hands and knees my puppy."

I did as I was told and then all I felt was pain. "AHHHH!" tried to pull away, but Sasuke held me firm in my place. I felt him stretch me and probe deep inside me. Then suddenly a flash and all I felt was pleasure. He found it. "Ooooooooh Seme-saaaaaaaahh." I moan and moved with his hand. even if I wasn't looking at him I knew he was smirking. He hit a few more times before I felt him pull his fingers out. I whimpered. "Calm yourself puppy, I'll give you a bigger better treat." I was shivering. I turned to face him, but he shoved me down and thrusted into me. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I gripped the sheets until my knuckles were whiter than white. He didn't wait for me to adjust and started moving. "S-s-s-s-saahhhhhhh w-w-wait!" "My little inu it's a lot more fun when it's rough." I felt his hand slowly grip my throbbing cock and started pumping in time to meet his thrust. The pain did dull, but ever so slowly. I began to move with him. I was screaming and moaning. I had already cum about four times now and I knew I had to make this my last one. His thrust were hard, fast, and accurate. His pumping was fast and tight. "SASUKE!" I came hard into his hand... That was also the first time I screamed his name. I felt him shoot hot white fluid deep inside me... I collapsed. I was panting hard my vision was blurry. I felt sasuke pull himself out of me. I turned to face him... I felt extremely cold. I slowly reached up to him. "S-s-sasuke." He touched my hand. I smiled until I felt his sword through my chest. My eyes shot open. Blood dripped out of the corners of my mouth. I tried to form words, but nothing came. I looked up at him and I saw the tears pouring down his cheeks. "I'm sorry Kiba... I... I'll join you soon." I smiled and mouthed to him I love you. I fell backwards and all I saw was sasuke in this forever darkness.//

**Sasuke's Pov**

It was amazing, my only wish was that...we could have done this a different way. I closed his eyes and gently cleaned him up and slowly laid him on the ground. I glanced at the window and noticed it was almost dawn. /Perfect./ I looked at kiba's beautiful face and stroked his cheek gingerly. "I'm coming my love." I laid beside him took his hand in mine and swiftly slit my throat. I slowly sank into the darkness... The only light I will be seeing now is my kiba. My last words were.. "Kiba, I love you too."

I hoped you enjoyed! I will continue my other story too, but I needed to write something else since i'm stuck on a writers block with that story! Well please review!! I enjoy reviews they make me happy and give me inspiration!!!


	2. Please read! Announcement

**This is so I can let everyone know what has been going on! **

**I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while.**

** I've been having totally bad writers block on everything… **

**I have been writing and updating everything, but I am writing them.**

** Do not get me wrong! **

**It is just taking longer than I thought it would…**

**Please please please forgive me!**

**Thank you all who have read my stories and I hope that you will stick with me... **

**Please and thank you.**

**- Envy Rei.**


End file.
